mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Пора решить нам, как же лучше вредить
Пора решить нам, как же лучше вредить ( ) — третья песня девятого сезона My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в серии «Друзья — враги». А также первая песня, где Коузи Глоу и Лорд Тирек поют в сериале. Русская версия = :Глоу ::Итак, вперёд! ::Я знаю что нас ждёт. ::Нам пора выбрать способ надёжней. ::Один - никто ::И он не сможет то, ::что нам всем вместе будет сделать можно. :Лорд Тирек: Умоляю... ::Спасибо, нет. ::Я дам такой ответ. ::Я умный, сильный ::И без вас я справлюсь. :Королева Крисалис: Ха! ::Сильный, ну что ж ::Сдаётся мне ты лжёшь! ::Забыл, как проучили пони тебя? :Глоу ::Пора решить нам как же лучше вредить. :Тирек и Королева Крисалис ::Надо ли нам это, чтобы всем насолить. :Глоу ::Вместе, как один! :Крисалис ::Прекрати меня злить. :Глоу ::Наш пыл объединим, ::Попортим жизнь другим. ::Мы решим, как же лучше вредить! ::Вперёд летим ::Мы вместе победим. :Крисалис ::Смотри, не упади. ::Путь этот скользкий. :Глоу ::Клянусь, вы за! ::Я вижу по глазам. :Тирек ::За все эти мучения ты ответишь мне! :Глоу ::Вот мы решили, как же лучше вредить. :Тирек и Королева Крисалис ::Не слишком он хорош, твой способ всем навредить. :Глоу ::Вместе, как один, мы всех пони огорчим. :Тирек ::Если скажем "да", ты уйдёшь навсегда? :Глоу ::Мы решим, как же лучше вредить! ::Мы дружбу их разрушим ::Их сделаем слабей! ::Ты - отомстишь принцессе! ::Ты - станешь всех сильней! ::Итак, утроив шансы, ::Сметём врага мы вмиг. ::Их песня оборвётся! ::И превратится в крик! :Все: смех :Тирек ::О, да! ::Я знаю как же лучше вредить! :Крисалис ::Только я должна вами руководить! :Глоу ::Нет! ::Из нас троих, я должна главной быть. :Все ::Вы поймёте, как же лучше вредить! :темпа :Коузи Глоу: Стоп! ::Знаю только я, как же лучше вредить. :Крисалис ::У руля должна быть я, чтоб трудились мы не зря! :Глоу ::Эй, это мой план! :Тирек и Королева Крисалис ::Коузи, ты так мала! :Все ::Как же лучше вредить? :Глоу ::Перестаньте меня злить! :Тирек ::Как всех пони огорчить? :Крисалис ::Я хочу им отомстить! :Все ::Мы нашли хороший способ вредить! |-| Оригинальная версия = :Глоу ::I think I know a way that we can grow ::Time to try something new, something better ::No more solo, trust is the way to go ::And all we need to do is work together :Лорд Тирек: Ah, please! ::No thanks, no way, I feel the need to say ::I'm smarter, stronger, and I don't need you two :Королева Крисалис: Ha! ::Stronger? Okay, I guess we'll downplay ::How bad you got your rear end handed to you :Глоу ::It's time to try a better way to be bad :Лорд Тирек: вздыхает :Тирек и Королева Крисалис ::Do we really need a better way to be bad? :Глоу ::United as one :Крисалис ::Teamwork? Please, what a fad :Глоу ::Combine all our strength, we'll go to any length ::Once we have a better way to be bad ::Let's go begin, this time we're gonna win :Крисалис ::The ice you're on is thin, so watch what you say :Глоу ::I know you're in, I think I see a grin :Тирек ::For all this pain and torture, I swear you'll pay :Глоу ::This time, we've got a better way to be bad :Тирек и Королева Крисалис ::Sounds like a long shot, this "better way" to be bad :Глоу ::United as one, we'll make those ponies so sad :Тирек ::If we say "okay", would you just go away? :Глоу ::Once we have a better way to be bad ::We want to break their friendship ::We want to make them weak ::You want revenge on Starlight ::You want that huge physique ::So let's increase our chances ::By working as a team ::To crush our enemies to dust ::And laugh as they all scream! :Все: смех :Тирек ::I think I see a better way to be bad :Крисалис ::Just put me in charge, make me queen, you'll be glad :Глоу ::No! Listen to me, I'm the best of us three :Все ::Then you'll see a better way to be bad :темпа :Коузи Глоу: Wait! ::This is my thing, a better way to be bad :Крисалис ::You shall do as I command, I will rule this triad! :Глоу ::Hey! This is my song! :Тирек и Королева Крисалис ::Sorry, not any longer! :Все ::A better way to be bad :Глоу ::Now you're making me mad :Тирек ::Won't the ponies be sad? :Крисалис ::That would make me so glad :Все ::Now we've got a better way to be baaaaaad! Другие версии en:Better Way to Be Bad Категория:Песни девятого сезона